Back to Life
by stilltoolazy
Summary: The war is over and everybody is happy. But for Team 7 it's a time of desperation and grief: Sasuke is dying. In his very last moment, Madara sent a powerful attack Naruto's way and seeing that Naruto wouldn't be able to get away fast enough, Sasuke jumped in the way. Bad summary, I know, but please just read the story? :D


**Titel: **Back to life

**Summary: **The war is over and everybody is happy. But for Team 7 it's a time of desperation and grief: Sasuke is dying. In his very last moment, Madara sent a powerful attack Naruto's way and seeing that Naruto wouldn't be able to get away fast enough, Sasuke jumped in the way. Bad summary, I know, but please just read the story?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters, nor do I make any profit from my fanfics.

**Copyright: **The story and plot _is_ mine, though, so please don't steal it.

**Note: **I just noticed that my two 'old' stories have a couple hundred views each, but I've only got like 2-4 reviews all together. That means I have a lot of silent readers, which makes me kind of sad. So would you help me be happy and leave a review? :) Just a couple words, that's all I'm asking. - It only takes about 10 seconds! So, please? Thank you to those who already has or is going to! :D

Now, here's the story!

* * *

"SASUKE!" Karin yells frantically as she runs to where her crush and former team leader lies on the very verge of consciousness.

"Sasuke!" The pink haired medic repeats as she crouches over the wounded man. "Shit! He's completely out of chakra!"

'_What do I do? Should I help him? But he almost killed me!'_ Karin thinks, stopping next to the two teammates.

"Fuck! Sasuke! Don't die out on us, dammit!" Sakura yells as she does what she can to keep him alive.

'_Is he- is he dying?!'_ Karin thinks._ 'Well, shit.'_

"Ugh." Sasuke groans in pain as Sakura presses down harder on his most fatal wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Here, Sasuke! Bite!" Karin says as she takes her decision and kneels down next to him.

"B-But-" His voice is weak, almost inaudible. And yet he won't let her help. Damn Uchiha's and their pride.

"Bite!" Karin insists; shoving her arm in his face. Sasuke gets the message and bites down and Karin is pleased to see a little more clarity in his eyes.

Then Karin is out of chakra. But even as the clarity starts to fade from Sasuke's eyes again and Karin sees the life slowly leave his body, Sakura continues to heal; determined to have her friend back in Konoha, back on their team. Then, slowly, the green glow around her hands starts to ebb away and Sasuke falls unconscious; the pain and blood loss becoming too much.

"Fuck! No! I can do this! Sasuke!" Sakura yells, desperate to save her friend, even though she knows – and knew from the beginning – that she most likely can't.

"SASUKE!" A flash of black and orange suddenly appears as Naruto runs towards his teammates. "Sakura! Heal him, dammit!" He yells, not understanding why she wasn't already doing that.

"I- I can't…" Sakura says, and Naruto is momentarily stunned by the defeat in her voice. "I'm out of chakra. There's nothing I can do. We… I'm so sorry, Naruto... He's… He's gone…"

"NO!" Naruto's voice is loud enough to draw the attention of the entire battlefield. "No, he's not! I won't let him!" he declares as he drops to his knees and starts to pound on Sasuke's chest in hopes it will encourage the unbeating heart to start up again. "Fuck! Sasuke!" The once somewhat steady pounding grows more and more frantic as time passes. "Dammit, Sasuke, wake up!" he yells desperately as he gives up on the CPR and just hugs his friend tightly enough to squeeze the life out of him – had there been any left. "Sasuke! Don't leave us!" Slowly, the determination in Naruto starts to fade as he loses the hope he never really had. "Dammit… stay with me, Sasuke… Please…" Naruto lifts his head from where it was pressed against Sasuke's shoulder, so he can look into those black eyes that look even more dead than they did during their encounter in Orochimaru's lair. Slowly, Naruto shifts his weight over to the arm resting just above Sasuke's head as he uses his other hand to move Sasuke's eyelids to cover those dark, endless eyes. "I can't stand to look at them when there's no life in there." He declares, though barely loud enough for anyone but himself to hear. Needing to feel the fading warmth of the others body, he leans in and gently hugs his friend. "Don't- Don't leave me…" he quietly sobs into the shoulder of the other man.

'_Damn…' _The Nine Tails thinks. _'This is really breaking him… Can I let that happen? This man's death would make it so easy to manipulate Naruto… But… No. I can't let this happen. He saved Naruto's life, and probably mine with it. I can't let him die.'_

For all onlookers it was a strange, almost ethereal sight as Kurama slowly let his chakra seep through Naruto and into Sasuke, healing him – a descendant of the very man they had just fought.

'_Damn. This doesn't really work…'_

"Why, Sasuke? Why? Why couldn't you have let me take that hit? Why did you have to jump in front of me? Why do you keep risking your life for me?"

Because of the tremors his own body made with each sob, Naruto didn't feel body underneath him convulse with strained coughs. "My body moved on its own accord, moron."

The voice was so low, that if Naruto wasn't pressing his ear against Sasuke's neck, he wouldn't have heard it at all. Still, the words rings clearly in his head and Naruto jolts up, so he ends up straddling Sasuke's waist. "Sasuke?! Sasuke?! You're- Sasuke! Say something!"

"Get off!" Sasuke says; his voice still too weak to be heard from Naruto's new position.

"What? Sasuke! What did you say? I couldn't hear." Naruto says as he leans in, trying to hear what Sasuke said.

"Then stop talking so much, idiot." Sasuke wheezes through the almost unbearable pain that is slowly easing away thanks to Kurama's healing chakra still flowing into him.

"Haha, that's the Sasuke I know!" Naruto laughs, happy to hear his former teammate sounding like his usual self. "But, really, what were you saying?"

"I said to get off, dammit!" Sasuke half yells through gritted teeth.

"Oh…" Naruto says, not knowing why he feels kind of disappointed. "Maybe you could help me with that?" he then continues suggestively.

"Damn sure I can" Sasuke growls as he gathers what strength he has and shoves Naruto off, effectively cutting off the healing flow of chakra.

'_Ungrateful bastard.'_ Kurama thinks; feeling offended that the Uchiha didn't even thank him.

"Agh, Teme! Don't be so harsh!" Naruto mock-pouts. Whatever retort Sasuke might have had ready is cut off by someone yelling nearby.

"Huh?" Naruto gets up and walks over to where one man is yelling at another man who's hugging a third man. "Something wrong over here?" he asks, taking in the scene as Sasuke slowly gets up.

"Yes!" the man that yelled before answered. "That- That man is hugging another man!" he says dramatically as he points at the apparently offending sight.

"So?" Naruto ask, not seeing anything wrong.

"They're gay!" The man exclaims hysterically.

"So?" Naruto says again.

"That's wrong! We should- we should kill them!"

"We just ended a war, and now you want to kill more people?!" Naruto says; suddenly mad at this apparently homophobic man.

"It's their fault! It's their fault we were in this war! They-" The man's rant is cut short when Naruto hits him right in the face.

"What the hell?!" the homophobe cries out as he lands a good few feet away.

"You know what?" Naruto says to the man before grapping a hold of Sasuke, who had finally made his way over to them. Then Naruto turns to Sasuke and kisses him right on the mouth as he lets the hand that's not squeezing Sasuke's arm run through his hair, pressing their faces even closer together as he uses Sasuke's stunned 'gasp' to stick his tongue inside his mouth. Sasuke swallows a strained moan as he tries to push Naruto away.

When Naruto finally pulls away, he turns to the other man and, slightly out of breath, he says: "That's gay, and that's fucking okay."

The homophobic man, too stunned to do anything else, just stands still, gaping, before running away. Everybody else just walks towards where people are setting up medical tents and making fires.

* * *

"Naruto." Naruto turns around just in time to see Sasuke's fist flying towards his jaw, but too late to dodge.

"Ugh." Naruto grunts from where he's suddenly sitting on the floor. "What was that for?!"

"Do you really have to ask?" Sasuke says with venom dripping from his voice.

"Oh… The kiss…" Naruto says dejectedly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just… I had to do something, okay? And, well… I couldn't think of another way…"

"And so I was just the one closest to you?" Naruto fights the urge to gape at the disappointment almost undetectable in the Uchiha's voice.

"No." He says without giving himself time to think. "No. You were just the-… the only man I could imagine… doing that with…" Naruto says, only really realizing then that that was why he'd done it.

The shock is evident in Sasuke's eyes – well, to Naruto anyway – before he bows his head, letting his bangs cover them. "You know," he starts, still not looking up. "Not counting that time in the academy… that was actually my first kiss…"

Slowly, Naruto gets up from the floor.

"I hadn't really expected it to be lost in a stand against homophobia…"

"I'm sorry…" Naruto says quietly as he slowly walks towards Sasuke. "I didn't know…"

"Would it have changed anything?" Sasuke asks, dejectedly.

"…No. Not really…" _'Dammit, he looks sexy like this…'_ Without really noticing, Naruto let his hand cup Sasuke's cheek to lift his face up. "But…" _'Fuck. I shouldn't do this!'_ he thinks, even as he leans in. "Let me make it up to you…"

"H-how?" Sasuke asks, unable to fight the small stutter.

"By giving it back to you." Naruto says just as he closes the distance between them to gently press his lips against Sasuke's. _'Damn. Why does this have to feel so good?!'_

"Sorry…" Naruto says as he pulls away again, feeling oddly disappointed that Sasuke didn't kiss him back.

"It's… It's okay…" Sasuke says quietly, not really looking to have gotten over the shock yet. Then, slowly, he looks up at Naruto and as their eyes meet, something clicks.

None of them know who moved in first, but suddenly they found themselves flushed together, kissing like there is no tomorrow with Naruto's arms around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke with one arm around Naruto's neck, the other fisting in his hair.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbles against Sasuke's shoulder as they lay in bed that night.

"Hm?" Sasuke hums while he's drawing inconsistent patterns on Naruto's back.

"I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, Naruto" Sasuke half says, half moans as Naruto begins placing little kisses all over his neck and shoulder. "So am I…"

* * *

"By the way, Naruto – would you mind thanking Kurama from me? – Without him I probably would have been dead."

"Of course!" _'Did you hear that, Kurama? – he even knows your name!'_

'_Well, maybe he's not that much of an ungrateful bastard after all.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

This started out with me thinking about what Karin would do if Sasuke was dying. Would she be like 'Well, fuck you, Sasuke. You left _me_ to die.' or would she be more like 'Oh no! What do I do? I can't live without him!'. Then it turned went slight SasuSaku before merging into a NaruSasu-stand against homophobia. So, yeah... I hope you all like it! Please leave a review! :D


End file.
